


Soaked

by mandatorily



Series: Shower Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shower Sex, Shower Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo stands under the spray, water soaking her hair . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Jo stands under the spray, water soaking her hair, running in rivulets down her breasts. Sam closes his eyes, thinking about demons, banshees, wendigos and nuns. He’s so intent on trying not to think of the girl in front of him, that he screams when she runs a hand down his arm, laces his fingers with hers.

“Come on, Sam. I won’t bite. I’ve seen the way you look at me. What are you afraid of?”

Sam tries to remember how to speak, but it still takes him several minutes before he finds words again. “Dean boiling my balls off?”


End file.
